You're Gonna Love Me
by Sweet-4-Stabler
Summary: An EO SongFic . . . 'You're Gonna Love Me' by Chris Young


**Disclaimer: I do not own LO:SVU or the characters. If you know them, I don't own them…I also don't have the privilege of owning "You're Gonna Love Me" by Chris Young.**

**A/N: Here is a little story that popped into my head as I was watching Chris Young perform on _Nashville Star. _It's an EO one shot! Enjoy!**

You're Gonna Love Me

Olivia looked across the bar and caught sight of her boyfriend, Kevin. She was about to walk over to him when she noticed that he was looking at another woman. Normally this wouldn't bother her, but the woman made her way to him and immediately put herself on display. Olivia thought about making her way over there and telling that slut to leave her man alone, but as she decided to, she saw Kevin lean in and kiss the unknown woman.

Olivia was furious. She stomped over to the bar where he was sitting and, despite her anger, tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

Kevin turned around, "Olivia! I…I thought you were going to be late."

"Yeah, well I thought I would actually come on time, but now I see that maybe I shouldn't have come at all." She turned to leave, but Kevin grabbed her arm, "Don't touch me!" she yelled pulling from his grasp.

"Liv, c'mon, let me explain," he whined.

"No, and you no longer have the right to call me Liv. Only my friends can and as I see it, we are over. Good-bye Kevin." Olivia turned on her heel and left the bar. She made it about ten minutes before she stopped walking and slumped against a wall and started to cry. She had never let a man get under her skin before, with the exception of her partner, and Kevin cheating like that really got to her.

"Liv?" she was snapped out of her thoughts and self-pity by a familiar voice. "What are you doing here?"

Olivia looked up into the enchanting blue eyes of her partner, "Hey El."

Elliot sat down beside her on the sidewalk against the apartment building and prodded again for answers, "Why are you sitting here looking like you have been crying?"

She looked at him and tried to wipe the tears from her eyes, "I just caught Kevin making out with some other woman at the bar we were going to meet at. I really thought I could trust him El. This just shows me that you never trust anyone."

Elliot wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his side, "You can trust me Liv," he said with a kiss to her forehead, "You can always trust me."

_If you like a man who  
You can put your trust in  
You don't have to worry  
Where he's been  
Then rest easy  
Girl, you're gonna love me _

Olivia looked up and saw the truth in his eyes. He was right. He was the only man that she has always been able to keep her faith in. She knew that he would never hurt her.

"Thanks El. So, what are you doing out here?"

Elliot chuckled, "Did you not notice that you ended up slumped in front of my apartment building?" Olivia looked up at the building and then her surroundings. She was at Elliot's. She chuckled and shook her head, "Well, a neighbor of mine was coming home and saw you out here, came to me, told me that there was a woman out on the sidewalk in front of the building crying and thought that since I was a cop I could help her. So, I came out here and here you are."

Olivia laughed a little, "This is weird. I have no clue how I ended up here. All I remember is walking out of the bar and walking down the street for a while until I needed to sit down. So, I couldn't take it anymore and just leaned against this wall. I didn't even notice this was where you lived."

"You want to come up? My couch has to be more comfortable than the sidewalk," he asked her.

"Sure," she got up and walked to apartment with him. Once inside, the two sat and talked for hours and hours. By the end of their conversation they were exchanging small kisses and had decided to give a relationship a try.

A month later, Olivia was at her apartment getting ready for the getaway weekend Elliot had planned. He wouldn't tell her where they were going or what they were going to do, but she didn't care. She loved the fact that she could completely trust him with her heart and soul.

_And if you like to slow dance  
To ol' Keith Whitley  
Long Sunday drives out  
In the country  
I'm your cup of tea  
Girl, you're gonna love me   
_  
Elliot took Olivia out to a small town in upstate New York. It was a quiet town with one stop light and miles and miles of country road to take leisurely drives on.

On Saturday night, the two went to a local restaurant, ate a nice dinner, and danced until the wee hours of the morning. The next day they got into Elliot's truck and just drove around looking at the scenery laid out before them. They found a nice lake and decided to stop.

Elliot pulled a blanket from under the seat and put it down near the bank of the river. He sat down and pulled Olivia to sit between his legs. She sat with her upper body resting against his chest and listened to the steady beating of his heart. They just sat there taking in the nature around them and the love that was keeping them together.

"Thank You El."

"For what?"

"This," she simply stated. "For the fact that I can trust you not to hurt me, for the fact that I can enjoy a day of just sitting around in silence with you and never get bored."

"Well, you don't have to thank me for that stuff. I love you and I only want you to be happy."

Olivia turned to him with a smile. That was the first time that Elliot had said he loved her and she didn't think she could be any happier, "I love you too."

_Come and rest your head against my chest  
'Cause I'm the one for you  
You don't have to look no more  
Your search is through  
_  
It was that weekend that both Olivia and Elliot had made individual promises to themselves to be with each other for the rest of their lives.

After about another six months of dating, the two moved into Elliot's apartment and were now comfortably settled in together. Olivia came home one night a little later than Elliot with the thoughts of their latest case on her mind. She was upset and just wanted to curl up in Elliot's arms and go to sleep.

She saw that Elliot was laying on the couch half asleep staring blankly at the TV waiting for her. She slid onto the couch next him and snuggled up to his chest.

"Hey Liv," he greeted.

"Hey El," she said with a sigh.

Elliot gently pushed Olivia onto her stomach and started to rub her back. After a few minutes all he could hear were moans coming from the woman below him.

"Thanks El, this is exactly what I need after today."

"I know. Just relax and don't think about it."

Elliot continued messaging her back and placing soft kisses on her neck. It was then that Olivia noticed the flowers on the coffee table.

"Elliot, those flowers are beautiful. Are they for me?"

Elliot smiled, "Of course. I picked them myself, just outside the city after court today."

Olivia turned and repositioned herself to be resting on her back, "Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too, more than you know."

_So girl if you like a handful  
Of fresh wild flowers  
A back rub on a bad day   
Talkin' for hours  
I'm good company  
Girl you're gonna love me  
_  
Elliot gently grabbed Olivia's hand and started to play with her fingers. Olivia felt him slide something on one of them and looked to see what he was up to. When she looked at her hand she saw a beautiful diamond ring on her left ring finger. She gasped and Elliot chuckled.

"Liv, ever since the day you walked into the precinct I knew I loved you, but ever since that Sunday we had upstate I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. So, will you make me the happiest man that has ever lived and married me?"

A tear escaped Olivia's eye, "Yes! Of course I'll marry you!" she answered.

_Come and rest your head against my chest  
'Cause I'm the one for you  
You don't have to look no more  
Your search is through_

So girl if you like a big heart  
That's in this for the long haul  
Till we're rockin' on the front porch  
And they're callin' me papaw   
Till the last breath you breathe  
Girl you're gonna love me 

Just try it and see  
Girl you're gonna love me

Thirty years later found the couple sitting in matching rocking chairs on the front porch of their home. They had bought a house right outside the small town that they owed their happiness to. The two were watching their three grandchildren playing in the yard.

After finally getting married about a year after Elliot proposed, the two brought a beautiful set of twins into the world. Tyler and Samantha had become the center of their worlds the second they arrived on September 14th.

Over the next thirty years, Samantha grew up into a gorgeous you woman and married a doctor from Vermont. Samantha and Drew were happily settled in a rural Pennsylvania town near the border with New York and raising their two children Matthew and Sydney.

Tyler had grown up and enlisted in the Marines just like his father before him. He met a wonderful woman named, Kimberly, while on a two week leave. A year later the two were married and Kimberly was pregnant. A month after the wedding, Tyler was deployed for a tour of duty. Five months later a military chaplain came to Elliot and Olivia's house, where Kim was staying until the baby was born and Tyler was back, and informed the family of Tyler's unfortunate death. When Kimberly found out she was so distressed that she went into labor right there. She delivered a healthy baby boy and named him TJ, Tyler Jr, to commemorate his father.

Elliot and Olivia smiled as TJ, Matt and Syd ran around the yard with the dog, Rocco, and played tag.

"PaPaw," Elliot heard.

"Yeah," he called back to TJ.

"Can you take us fishing?" TJ asked.

Elliot smiled and replied, "Sure. Go in the house and get the gear. Meet me back out here in a few minutes."

The three children ran into the house and got all their fishing gear and were ready to head out within five minutes.

Elliot stood up and pulled Olivia into an embrace, "I love you Liv."

"I love you too El."

Olivia watched as the three children gathered around their 'PaPaw' and started walking down the path to the lake that had started everything for her and Elliot.

**A/N: So, I hope that was okay. I tried to stay with the song, but the ending kinda got going so I strayed a little. I hope you enjoyed it! R&R!!!**


End file.
